The present invention relates to a rotor holding device for turbines adapted for use during transportation of the turbines.
Heretofore, when a turbine is transported in an assembled condition, it has been a usual practice to support a rotor of the turbine through the bearings therefor and fixedly place the turbine on a support framework made by wooden or iron material. Such method of transportation in the prior art has a disadvantage in that it is not applicable to transportation of turbines having rotors of heavy weight since the rotor of the turbine is supported through the bearings therefor with the result that the portions of the bearings and rotor which are brought into contact with one another are in danger of suffering damage due to vibrations occurring during transportation. Therefore, the turbines which can be actually transported in an assembled condition by the prior art method are by far smaller in weight and smaller in bulk than those being able to be transported by means of a trailer or a freight car.